Whereas the concept of adapting a remote light source to a distant lens-like target is well-known, reference the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Chew, 2,481,083, Rait, 588,878, and Dillon 2,676,312, the within described concept of gimbal-mounting a freely movable globular signal is novel. While it is true that Braddon in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,065 has devised means which are reactive to wind bending moments of the tower, per se, such concept is distinct from that of applicant's in which the basic components are coactively arranged within a fixed tower. In addition, the novel means of adapting a fixed ring mounted globe which is open at a bottom end and stabilized laterally and vertically for a floatingly responsive direction signal have not been described in the art of record. Other art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Howard, Pat. 1,989,095; Werner, Pat. 1,976,706; Tyler, Pat. 1,942,039; as well as Cameron, Pat. 1,422,922; McCarty, Pat. 1,359,406 and Hutchinson, Pat. 1,404,962.